The Marauders, and Their Adventures
by MoonyForEver
Summary: The adventures of the Marauders. They way I think they would have happened...
1. Introduction

So this is going to be an introduction, to the stories I'm gonna write. They are all going to be about the Marauders, but each "chapter" is going to be a short (ish) fanfic, about some point in their Hogwarts years. I'm not going to try to make Wolfstar fanfics, but there is going to be a lot of Jily... if it seems like there is Wolfstar, you can stop reading, but I don't believe that I'm trying. Everyone is entitled to their own believes, and you may believe what you want. Ethier way, just have fun! Most of these are going to be sickfics, but some may be silly stuff, like I had this idea for one about Remus, and James, and when Remus mentions Lily, James goes crazy, which is going to be awesome! I'm almost don't with the first chapter, and I hope to get it posted as soon as possible, so for now, just enjoy!


	2. The Marauders, and Their Adventures

_I'm back guys, and with another sickfic! Before we get started, I want you to know that I'm not trying to make Remus_ / _Sirius fics, but it might seem that way, just remember that the Marauders are like brothers to each other, so please don't judge. Have fun!_

Monday evening, 6:50

I lay back, and grabbed my book off the nightstand. Scooting about, I looked for a more comfortable position, and once found, I started to read. I began to feel a little nauseous, but just pushed it aside as Full Moon symptoms, after all, I needed to finish my Transfiguration essay. The night progressed, and I felt dizzy. It soon became unbearable, and, having finished my essay, I decided to sleep it off.

Tuesday morning, 12:30

I woke, immediately knowing that something was wrong. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and realized that I didn't feel well. Deciding not endure it, or vomit on the floor, I flopped out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. I knelt in front of the toilet, ready to offer my stomach contents if need be, and seeing as I wasn't going to puke right away, I leaned against the wall. I started to hear footsteps in the dorm, and a soft, " _Lumos,"_ As one of my friends lit his wand. _Good idea,_ I thought, _should've brought mine._ I heard a whisper from the other side of the door. "Remus? You okay?" Came the voice, which I recognized was Sirius'. "I'm fine," I said. Sirius sighed, " _Alohamora,_ " He whispered. Entering the bathroom, he knelt down, and sat next to me. "Remus, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked again. "I'm fine, just nauseous, and queasy," I told him. I started to feel the familiar feeling of being about to vomit. "Not now, Sirius," I choked out, choking on my vomit. I leaned over the toilet and threw up, rather heavily.

Sirius' P.O.V.

I got up, needing to use the bathroom. I stretched, and heard someone stumbling across the room. Getting up, I walked to the bathroom. I noticed Remus' bed, and it was empty. I got to the bathroom, and lit my wand. " _Lumos,"_ I said. Moving to the bathroom door, I tried it, and found that it was locked. I knew who it was, "Remus," I said. "You okay?" I heard a soft sigh, and I heard Remus say, In a weak whisper, "I'm fine." Sirius sighed, Remus was obviously not okay. " _Alohamora_ ," I whispered. Moving into the bathroom, I knelt next to Remus, then sat. "Remus, are you okay?" I asked again. He shook his head, "Not now Sirius," He warned, before he threw up, heavily, into the toilet. He threw up a few more times, then lay back on the wall. I watched him, and when he didn't move, got closer, and pulled him onto my lap, trying to get him off the cold floor. I noticed that he had vomit in his hair, and I pushed it away from his face, and him not even realizing. Soon I could tell that he fell asleep. We sat there for a while, until Remus woke up, and in panic, not knowing where he was, for a second, puked on himself, and me. I held him tight as he shook, and soon tried to get him to stand. I closed the lid of the toilet, and flushed away the vomit, sitting Remus on it. Turning, and walking to the shower, I turned it on. Helping him in, I moved back over to the toilet, sitting down. It wasn't long before I heard Remus throwing up in the shower, and I hoped that he'd be okay. "Moony, you almost done," I asked. He took a while then said, shakily, "Yeah, I want to go back to bed," And then him turning off the shower, and stepping out. "You feel any better?" I asked, and he nodded, "A little," He wrapped a towel around himself, and went to get some clothes, from his trunk. I hopped into the shower, and in about two minutes, I had all the vomit washed off of me, and was dressed in a clean t-shirt, and sweat pants. I found Remus sitting on the edge of his bed, hugging his stomach with his arms. "Remus, let's go down to the common room, so we don't wake everyone up, okay," He nodded, and leaned on me, to help get down the stairs. He flopped onto the couch, in the room, and I lit the fire.

Tuesday morning, 5:00

Remus' P.O.V.

Sirius walked in, and sat next to me. He pulled me onto his lap, and brushed my vomit covered hair out of my eyes. I fell asleep there, and soon woke up in a panic, and not having any control, vomiting on myself, and Sirius. I blushed under my already flushed face, and Sirius got up to turn on the shower. I somehow found the strength to get in, immediately sinking to the floor when I closed the curtain. I wretched and threw up a few times in the shower, but after a while felt good enough to wash up, and get out. I wrapped myself up in a towel, and made a bee-line for my bed. Before I lay down though, I put on the clothes that I found on the floor (I would find out later that they were Sirius', and at least they were sweat pants.) I didn't have the strength to go searching for one of my shirts, in the piles of clothes heaped on the carpet, so I just put on pants. Sirius got out of the bathroom. Wearing clean clothes. "Remus, let's go down to the common room, so we don't wake everyone up," He said. I nodded in agreement, and slowly got up, trying not to upset my stomach, more than it already was. I leaned on Sirius, and he accepted my weight, in addition to his. We walked down the stairs, and I collapsed on the couch, as soon as we reached the common room. He lit the fire, conjured a bucket, a damp cloth for my fever, and water. I gratefully excepted the water, but soon threw it up. That's pretty much how the rest of my night went, and the morning too. 


	3. The Marauders, and Thei (08-16 11:32:02)

_Another fic, sorry about the slight delay, I've been busy, with, you know, life._ _This fic was origanally (spelling) Wolfstar, but a reader pointed out that I should be true to my word, and as in the intro, I said no Wolfstar, I will refrain from any more Wolfstar. I take my Fanfiction Siriusly. Get it, Siriusly! Anyway... this is going to be like my other one before this... sorry if you wanted something else.This is going to be based around a song that I wrote specially for this fic. It's called **The Pain**. Have fun!_

"Another day..."

Sirius Black climbed up the stairs to his room, reached the landing, and began to run. He reached his room, and collapsed onto his bed, sobbing.

"Another cut, another scar..."

Sirius looked in the mirror of his bedroom, meeting his own gaze from the cut up person he saw staring back. He turned around, examining his back. It was covered in scars.

"Another thing to hide from the people that I love..."

Sirius was lying on his bed again, thinking of the only thing that kept him going through the horror of this summer. The intense hope of tge fact that after this dreadful summer, he would go back to school. He could'nt wait.

"Another word etched on my back in my own blood..."

Sirius stood in front of the mirror again, crying. He surveyed his back. The words _Freak_ , _Disgrace_ , and _Gryffindor_ were written there. But the worst was that it was not written in ink, but his own blood.

"A lot more bruises on my body I can't hide..."

The bruises were all beginning to turn bright purple, the cuts on his back were infected. It was July, almost time for school.

"Another tear that's streaking down my cheeks. Another sob that escapes from the pain..."

Sirius ran up the stairs, crying silently. He streaked up to his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He had more bruises, and he didn't want to get up to see them. But he forced himself to. Getting up, he could see the blood stains on his green blankets. Another sign. Another stain to prove that his courage was still there, if not as much as before. Another sob escaped, and Sirius fell to the floor. He had lost a lot of blood, and couldn't face the world anymore.

"Only one small ray of hope, to chase the darkness away, but I return to the floor anyway..."

The only way that he could survive was thinking of his friends. Thinking of James' laughing face, of Remus' honey colored eyes, and Peter's mousy hair. Each day was the same, he would be called down, beaten, and returned to his room. He would collapse of loss of blood. He would wake in his bed each morning, no doubt moved there by his younger brother.

"Another day helping my brother to cope.."

Sirius' brother, Regulus, would come into the room crying, hearing his parents fighting. Sometimes they would fight over who would beat Sirius the next day. He would sit on Sirius' bed and watch him, fingering the red stains on Sirius' bed. When he came in and Sirius wasn't there, he would know that his parents were hurting him. Regulus would sit in the corner and cry, and wait until Sirius stumbled back in. When Sirius collapsed, Regulus would lift him onto his bed. It wasn't hard, because even though Regulus was younger, Sirius was malnutritioned and skinny. Reggie would cry over him for a while, then when he was almost falling asleep, would run back to his room.

"Another small ray of hope, to chase the darkness away..."

It was August 30, two days until Hogwarts. Sirius was really happy. He thought of his friends, he was ready to go back. The beating didn't hurt so much, when he thought about his friends. The horrific summer was over.

 _Thanks for reading! (I assume if you got down here you read it?) And I hope you liked it. A actually got a bit emotional... while writing this..._


End file.
